39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
CliqueMe
Cliqueme '''is a fake social network website where most of the main characters have a profile. It can be accessed at the "Cahill Web" tab on The 39 Clues website. Profiles Saladin * Name: Saladin Cahill *Hometown: Boston *Interests: Red snapper, collars with bling, hiding in libraries *Favorite TV Shows: Garfield, the Discovery Channel, Animal Planet *Favorite Books: Little Women, The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle, Matilda *Favorite Movies: The Aristocats, The Adventures of Milo and Otis, Cats *Favorite Music: Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Stravinsky, The Stray Cats *Favorite Quotes: "Mrrrp?" "Dan, you're such a dweeb!" *About Me: I like to hang out in my library with cool humans, like Amy. '''TODAY: *Saladin misses Grace. Comments: Dan Cahill: Hmm. I wonder why Saladin's favorite books are the same as Amy's. Saladin: Because we both have excellent taste. Dan Cahill: Except that Saladin's way too cool to read lame-o books about boring girls. Saladin: Dan, you're such a dweeb! Dan Cahill: Watch out, Saladin dude. You've been possessed! It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers but with nerdy bookworms instead of aliens. Amy Cahill: Dan! Stop hurting Saladin's feelings. Paul Addison *Name: Paul Addison *Hometown: Drumnadrochit, Scotland *Interests: swimming, facts, football, the truth, investigations *Favorite TV Shows: MythBusters, Judge Judy *Favorite Books: Encyclopedia Brown, The Boxcar Children books, Geronimo Stilton, Legends, Lies & Cherished Myths of World History *Favorite Movies: Pirates of the Caribbean, Spider-Man, Pride. Anything besides The Water Horse. That film makes me sick . I mean, literally. *About Me: I’m working on an independent research project. Check out my blog! And send me any info you have about the Loch Ness monster. TODAY: Paul is going to prove that Nessie is a fake! Comments: *''Caroline Cohen:'' Wow, Paul. You’re really taking this investigation stuff seriously. *''James Albertson:'' U coming to practice tonight, mate? *''Caroline Cohen:'' I went by the Nessie Shack today. You’re right, that Charlie guy is a real nutter! *''Molly Bloomfield:'' Don’t take the mickey out of me on your blog! Yasmeen Badawi *Name: Yasmeen Badawi *Hometown: Maadi, Egypt *Interests: Engineering, robotics, travel, inventing, puppies *Favorite TV Shows: How It’s Made, Mythbusters, The Jetsons *Favorite Books: Ender’s Game, Cyberia, Lassie, the science section of Egypt Daily *Favorite Movies: Transformers, The Matrix, Star Trek, Hotel for Dogs *Favorite Quotes: "It requires a very unusual mind to undertake the analysis of the obvious." –Alfred North Whitehead *About Me: Just won the Ekaterina Young Genius Alliance award! TODAY: *Yasmeen is heading to Bermuda Triangle. Then off to New York and Belgrade! Comments: *Bryan Kosak'': Did you know a Star Trek movie was on TV the other day?'' *''Akila Mubarak:'' Yasmeen! Do you want to come over to watch the new episode of Mythbusters? *''Zahur Hassan:'' Bermuda?! Belgrade? Wow, you've been traveling a lot lately. Lucky you! *''Victor Wood:'' Congratulations on your award! See you at the "hotel" next week. I have a meeting with Bae. Amy Cahill *Name: Amy Cahill *Hometown: Boston *Interests: The smell of old books, hidden passages, making maps with my grandmother, exploring, history, cats. *Favorite TV Shows: Anything on the History Channel or National Geographic *Favorite Books: The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle, The Narnia books, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hatchet, The Lightning Thief, Emma, The Hobbit, A Wrinkle in Time, Nancy Drew, Oliver Twist, The Little Princess, The DaVinci Code, Matilda, Poor Richard's Almanack *Favorite Movies: The Secret Garden, Little Women, The Golden Compass *Favorite Music: Anything my mom used to listen to *Favorite Quotes: "We read to know we are not alone”" — C.S. Lewis *About Me: This is a silly question. TODAY: Amy thinks she has the most annoying little brother in the world. Comments: Amelia Stevenson: Amy! Will your aunt Beatrice let you come over after school tomorrow?! *''Dan Cahill:'' Wow, Amy. Could you be a bigger nerd? *''Amy Cahill:'' Excuse me? Says the boy who wore a ninja costume to school? *''Dan Cahill:'' It was Halloween! *''Amy Cahill:'' It was November 4th Dan Cahill *Name: Dan Cahill *Hometown: Boston *Interests: I like to collect things: tombstone rubbings, baseball cards, Civil War weapons, rare coins. I just ordered the sweetest samurai sword from Crazee Collectors, but my Aunt Beatrice made me return it after I used it to vanquish her living room curtains. *Favorite TV Shows: Shuriken School, Dragonball Z, The Replacements *Favorite Books: The World Encyclopedia of Coins and Coin Collecting, Training the Samurai Mind, Captain Underpants. *Favorite Movies: Kung-Fu Panda; Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon; 3 Ninjas; 3 Ninjas Kick Back; 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up; 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain; Star Wars *Favorite Music: Whatever annoys Aunt Beatrice. *Favorite Quotes: "I am your father." —Darth Vader *About Me: I may look like a normal kid, but I’m actually a deadly ninja. The grown-ups make me go to school to try to contain my awesome ninja powers, but it doesn’t work. TODAY: *Dan thinks he should wear his ninja costume today. Comments: *''Nellie Gomez:'' I totally believe that you’re a killer ninja. *''Amy Cahill:'' Don’t worry. You don’t look like a normal kid at all. *''Chloe Kim:'' Did you write down the math homework? Or were you too busy using the force to steal Michael’s Twinkie? *''Carter McCarthy:'' Wanna come over tomorrow? I just bought Ninja Gaiden! Chrissy Collins Today: Chrissy is perfecting her back handspring. Alana Flores *Name: Alana Flores *Hometown: Los Angeles * Interests: chess, International finance, my collection of medieval torture devices, Scottish terriers. * Favorite TV Shows: The Apprentice, The Mole, Survivor, Jeopardy *Favorite Books: Books in which wimpy characters die *Favorite Movies: I'm too busy spending two hours on my butt. I also hate sitting next to strangers, the smell of popcorn, and the sound of other people breathing. *Favorite Quotes: "It is better to be feared than to be loved." - Machiavelli *About Me: BA Princeton 2002; MBA Wharton 2006 Today: Alana is not going to anger management class. Just try to make her... Comments: Jason Ludlow: "Are you still in Hong Kong? I'm coming next month!" Charice Stinstein: "Flores! I pushed an old lady down the stairs and thought of you ;) Sarah Sweenbaum: "I saw an awesome bed of nails on E-bay." Ian Kabra: "Have fun in China, darling cousin. Natalie and I will take care of the "family business" in Paris. Better luck next time." Nellie Gomez *'Name:' Nellie Gomez *'Hometown:' Boston *'Interests:' cooking, punk, meringues, alternative rock, paprika, babysitting, rap, closing my eyes and pointing to a random item on the menu *'Favorite TV Shows:' Good Eats, Iron Chef America, As the World Turns (but don’t tell anyone) *'Favorite Books:' Le Petit Prince, anything by Gabriel Garcia Marquez, The Joy of Cooking, On the Road *'Favorite Movies:' Ratatouille, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Pride and Prejudice *'Favorite Music:' Ha! Like I could fit them all here. Also, I refuse to categorize myself. Today, I’m listening to the Ramones. Tomorrow, it could be Polka, or maybe a goth/country blend. Actually, that would be really cool. Does anyone out there play the banjo and have a lot of black clothes? Rihanna. *'Favorite Quotes:' "A guy walks up to me and asks, 'What's Punk?'. So I kick over a garbage can and say, 'That's punk!' So he kicks over a garbage can and says, 'That's Punk?', and I say, 'No that's trendy."—Billie Joe Armstrong *'About Me:' My dad calls me "Alternativa" and my mom calls me "Obstinee", so I guess I'm unique. Today: '''Nellie is wondering whether a dragon nose ring would be cooler than a snake. '''Comments Dan Cahill: "You're not a babysitter. You're an au pair!!" Amy Cahill: "Except that she's in charge of an 11-year-old baby who thinks he's a ninja!" Dan Cahill: "Hey Amy. why does Nellie have a picture of you as her profile photo?" Natalie Kabra: "Ha ha. You still have a nanny." Dan Cahill: "Ha ha. Your parents pay kids to be friends with you." Hamilton Holt Name: '''Hamilton Holt '''Hometown: Milwauke, WI Interests: Playing with my dog, football (go Vikings, yeeeeeah!), Halo 3, computer stuff, hanging with friends (until they start annoying me), track, making fun of my dad behind his back, parkour, hockey, boxing Favorite Shows: SportsCenter, Myth Busters, The Simpsons, The Amazing Race, The Greatest American Dog Favorite Books: Heavy ones I can use as dumbbells or for whacking my sisters Favorite Movies: Remember the Titans, Pirates of the Carribean (1 not 2), Rudy, The Waterboy Favorite Music: The sound of my foot in your stomach Favorite Quotes: “Just do it.” About Me: I’m going to be traveling a lot. So message me if anything funny happens at school. Today: Kicking butt Comments: Sam Salvatore: Come back, dude! The new sixth-graders fit perfectly in the trash cans! Elisha Quinn: I’m taking parkour next semester! Reagan Holt: Ham, Dad sat on my laptop again. Come fix it, NOW!! Ian Kabra Today: Ian is about to fetch his new polo pony from the airport. This one better not have crooked teeth. It’s rather a hassle to return ponies to Argentina. Comments: Teddy Hastings: Ian, are you coming up to the country this weekend? Eleanor Abingdon: Fancy dinner this week? I had so much fun last time. Pippa Balfour: Ian, darling. Remember, you promised we'd go riding tomorrow. Alana Flores: You better watch out junior. Kate Tompkins: You have to come and try out my new espresso machine. It's divine. Natalie Kabra ;Name :Natalie Kabra ;Hometown :London ;Interests :afternoon tea, Catherine the Great, high fashion, female pirates, target practice, the south of France, fox hunting, being fashionably late ;Favorite TV Shows :What Not to Wear, Pop Idol, anything on the Travel Channel that’s not about budget motels ;Favorite Books :The Clique, The Jungle Book, Gulliver’s Travels, Alice in Wonderland, anything by Shakespeare—especially Julius Caesar. I can read in French, too. ;Favorite Movies :Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Sleeping Beauty, Mean Girls ;Favorite Music :Lily Allen, The Spice Girls, Rihanna, and all the famous classical composers like Mozart, Beethoven, and Stravinsky; basically anything underappreciated by common people ;Favorite Quotes :“I will not be triumphed over.”—Cleopatra ;About Me :I probably don’t have time for you. Today: If Natalie doesn't go shopping today, she may be forced to wear the same outift twice. Lan Nguyen Intrests travelling, art, music, cellphone charms, anything cute, karate. Favourite Movies I dunno, random asian dramas? Favourite Music Sorry sorry, Shinee, Gee, Oh, Run Devil Run, 2NE1, SNSD, Super Junior, all that good stuff. Ned Starling Blog Jonah Wizard Latest Lyrics How The Feuding Hurts YOU DON'T NEED GUNS TO FIGHT A WAR I DON'T NEED NO BOMBS TO SHAKE YA CORE. SOME PAIN CUTS SHARPER THAN A KNIFE LIKE FAMILIES FULL OF EVIL AND STRIFE. I MIGHT BE AN INTERNATIONAL SUPERSTAR BLINGED OUT, ROLLING IN THE SICKEST CARS. BUT THERE'S A WOUND MY SLAMMIN' THREADS CAN'T HIDE YEARS OF HATE HAVE POISONED ME INSIDE Category:CliqueMe Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Online Category:cahill web